1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computerized program for the purchase of debit cards through the facilities of a programmed Internet Web site which provides the sale, issue and dispensing of debit cards
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that there is not a closest reference. The present invention differs from present systems and ways of soliciting and purchasing of debit and other types of bank cards. Through the use of cyberspace and Internet, subscribers will apply for a debit card with any select line of credit that can be used with more than one card to transfer funds and other incentives. The debit card will be issued by a participating bank or financial institution and can be dispensed by an Automated Teller Machine, or received directly at the participating issuing bank office, or mailed, if so desired by purchaser.
Other ways of applying for and purchasing of a debit card provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem of obtaining a debit card in an efficient and economical way. None of those suggest the novel features of the present invention.